familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shimla district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Himachal Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Shimla | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 5131 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi |population_total = 8,13,384 |population_rank = 3rd |population_as_of = 2011 |population_total_cite = |population_density = 159 |population_density_cite = |population_metro = |population_metro_rank = |population_metro_as_of = |population_metro_cite = |sex_ratio = 916 |literacy = 84.55 |literacy_male = 90.73 |literacy_female = 77.80 |official_languages = Hindi |ethnic_groups = |''Religious:|Hindus- 704,150|Muslims- 8,493|Sikhs- 4,825}} |ethnic_groups_year = 2001 |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |leader_title_1 = Deputy Commissioner |leader_name_1 = Onkar Sharma, IAS |leader_title_2 = Superintendent of Police |leader_name_2 = Sonal Agnihotri,IPS |leader_title_3 = |leader_name_3 = |established_title = |established_date = |legislature_type = |legislature_strength = |parliament_const = |assembly_const = |planning_agency = |civic_agency = |corp_zone = |corp_ward = |jurisdiction_title_1 = Lok Sabha Constituencies |jurisdiction_name_1 = Shimla |jurisdiction_title_2 = Vidhan Sabha Constituencies |jurisdiction_name_2 = |Shimla|Shimla(Rural)|Kasumpti|Theog|Kotkhai & Jubbal|Rohru|Chaupal|Rampur}} |jurisdiction_title_3 = |jurisdiction_name_3 = |abbreviation = IN-HP |area_telephone = 91 177 xxxxxxx |postal_code = 171xxx |unlocode = |vehicle_code_range = |website = hpshimla.nic.in/welcome.asp |website_caption = Official Website of Shimla district |portal = |footnotes = |seal = Seal of Himachal Pradesh.jpg |seal_caption = Seal of Himachal Pradesh | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Largest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Shimla | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = ETh (Köppen) = | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | blank5_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank5_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes }} '''Shimla district' of Himachal Pradesh, lies between the longitude 77.00" and 78.19" east and latitude 30.45" and 31.44" north, has its headquarters at Shimla city. It is surrounded by Mandi and Kullu in the north, Kinnaur in the east, Uttarakhand in the south, Sirmaur in the west. The elevation of the district ranges from to . As of 2011 it is the third most populous district of Himachal Pradesh (out of 12), after Kangra and Mandi. The most commonly practised religion in the district is Hinduism. Hindi and Pahari are the languages spoken here. Agriculture is the major source of income. Administrative Structure Access By Road Shimla is connected by road to all the major towns. Distance between the Major Towns and Shimla :- * Kalka - 80 km * Chandigarh - 119 km * Ambala - 166 km * Delhi - 348 km * Agra - 568 km * Amritsar - 342 km * Jammu (via Pathankot) - 482 km * Chaupal - 110 km * Srinagar - 787 km * Jaipur - 629 km * Dharmsala (via Mandi) - 270 km * Dharamsala (via Hamirpur) - 235 km * Dalhousie - 345 km * Chamba - 401 km * Kullu - 235 km * Manali - 280 km * Mandi - 143 km * Palampur - 235 km * Rohru - 129 km * Dehradoon - 275 km * Theog - 32 km * Rampur - 132 km Shimla district Profile As of Census of India 2001Census of India Population Persons - 8,13,384 Males - 4,24,486 Females - 3,88,898 Sex ratio (females per 1000 males) - 916 Growth (2001–2011) - 12.58% Rural - 555,269 Urban - 167,233 Sex ratio (0–6 years) - 922 Scheduled Caste population - 188,787 Percentage to total population - 26.13% Scheduled Tribe population - 4,112 Percentage to total population - 0 .57% Number of households - 1 54,693 Household size (per household) - 5 Literacy and Educational level Literates Persons - 6,19,427 Males - 3,47,013 Females - 2,72,414 Literacy rate Persons - 84.55 % Males - 90.73 % Females - 77.80 % Educational Level attained Total - 504,330 Without level - 11,640 Below primary - 9 7,060 Primary - 1 14,805 Middle - 7 8,995 Matric/Higher Secondary/Diploma - 1 53,284 Graduate and above - 4 8,464 Age groups 0 – 4 years - 5 9,305 5 – 14 years - 1 49,801 15 – 59 years - 4 55,784 60 years and above (Incl. A.N.S.) - 5 7,612 Religions (Largest three) 1.Hindus - 704,150 2.Muslims - 8,493 3.Sikhs - 4,825 Important Towns ' 1.Shimla (''M Corp.) - 142,555 2.Rampur (M Cl) - 9,653 3.Rohru (M CI) - 8,205 4.Chaupal (NP) - 6786 5.Theog (M CI) - 5435 Total inhabited villages - 2,520 '''Type of house (% of households occupying) Permanent - 83.2 Semi-permanent - 14.6 Temporary - 2.2 |date=November 2010 }} Demographics According to the 2011 census Shimla district has a population of 813,384, roughly equal to the nation of Comoros or the US state of South Dakota. This gives it a ranking of 483rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.58 %. Shimla has a sex ratio of 916 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 84.55 %. References External links * Official website of Shimla district * DISTRICT PROFILE * CULTURAL & TOURISM HERITAGE OF THE DISTRICT Category:Himachal Pradesh Category:Districts of Himachal Pradesh Category:Shimla district